Una Promesa
by KuchikiRei
Summary: Pequeño Fic HitsuKarin. Han pasado mas de dos años desde que Toshiro le hizo aquella promesa a Karin Kurosaki. Desde entonces no se han vuelto a ver. Y que pasara si Karin va a la Soul Society?


**_Etto... Hola! n.n Es el segundo fic que subo este a diferencia del primero es y va hacer corto como de 3 caps mas o menos _**

**_*Bleach y Sus personajes no me pertenecen hasta que me case con Kubo-sensei x3* _**

**_Esta un poco corto pero espero que no este tan mal :)_**

* * *

_**Cap 1: 2 años sin vernos**_

Yo llevaba tiempo esperando a que volviera. Ese chico de pelo blanco y ojos celestes cielo. Recordando la promesa del ultimo día que nos vimos.

Mi hermano ya recuperado sus poderes y pudo volver a su vida la que obtuvo cuando conoció a Kuchiki Rukia. Después de que regresaran sus poderes lo pude ver sonreír de nuevo sin ningún esfuerzo. Algunas discusiones con Rukia le devolvían alegría de nuevo a su vida. Era verlo de nuevo con vida, por decirlo así.

Pero quién me preocupa ahora es él. Desde ese día no volvimos a vernos. En su cara se veía tristeza y en sus ojos soledad. Eran contadas las veces que había visto un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

25 meses han pasado y no tengo ni idea de como este. No hay un solo día en que no piense en como se encuentra. Algunas veces le pregunto a Rukia de su salud, ella con toda la amabilidad me responde con un "como siempre esforzándose, pero muy bien". Aunque eso me mantiene tranquila, en mi mente siempre esta la duda de su extraña desaparición de mi vida.

-Tachiou!? Donde está? - buscaba una mujer pelirroja a un chico que antes estaba siendo presente en los pensamientos de una morena.

-Ahí está Taichiou! Lo he buscado por toda la Soul Society!

Un silencio fue la respuesta a ese grito que venia de abajo. Pues el pelibranco estaba en una de las torres mas altas de la Soul Society. El chico mantenía su mirada al Senkaimon. Rangiku se percato de esto. Ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su capitán. Una vez para afirmar su teoría le pregunto algo no muy apropiado: Tachiou! Verdad que a usted le gusta la hermana de Kurosaki?

Parece que su Teniente busco un momento no muy adecuado para ese pregunta, ya en ese momento esa chica estaba presente en su mente y para terminar este estaba disfrutando de un rico té caliente por tanto trabajo y papeleo que habían tenido que hacer. Para su respuesta está fue el escupir su té y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Fue como sí su teniente hubiera leído su mente en ese instante. Sin saber que responder a esa pregunta afirmante, un grito fue lo que salio de su boca -Matsumoto! Que clase de pregunta insolente es esa?! Regresa a tus deberes! -le ordeno.

Satisfecha se dirigió a seguir su orden.

-Narración de Toshiro-

-Taichou, por que no a ido a verla?- Escuche de una voz ya muy conocida y a veces extenuante.

-Ver a quién-pregunto inocente pero ya sabiendo de quién ella hablaba.

-no se haga el tonto taichou, sabe a quién me refiero-me dijo reprochando mi respuesta.

-no es algo de importancia- respondí negándose a mi mismo la importancia que tiene ella en mi vida.

-como que no es algo de importancia?! Ella es especial para usted! Como puede decir eso?!-me gritó, la verdad no me importaba mucho ahora sus gritos ya que me encontraba en este lugar alto y ella ahí abajo.

-como puedes saber algo que ni yo se? - le pregunte a mi teniente con mi voz fría y seria, ya que si estaba confundido y no me entendía. Ni mi mente ni mi corazón mis sentimientos o mis acciones.

-No, Taichou ud ya lo sabe pero le da miedo aceptarlo, cree que eso que siente va contra las reglas de la Soul Society, pero si así fuera porque le tendría que importar mas unas absurdas reglas a su felicidad? Es mejor tener una vida feliz que una vida siguiendo reglas y no conocer la felicidad. Demás yo se que el Capitán comandante aceptaría si usted se lo pidiera- me dijo gritando con algo de tristeza en su voz

Vi con un poco de asombro a Matsumoto viendo que no era tan tonta y despreocupada como parecía. Sin embargo un nuevo silencio fue respuesta a ese reclamo.

Taichou porque no se toma unos días libres? Siempre está trabajando mucho y esforzándose mas de la cuenta.

-no tengo que hacer mucho y todavía tengo mucho trabajo….-respondí bajándome de la torre en la que estaba –es mas e perdido mucho tiempo aquí tengo que volver a la oficina- le dije ya caminando, pasándola sin mirarla. La verdad es que ella ya me conoce desde hace mucho, con decir que fue ella la que me dijo que fuera a la academia shinigami. Creo que ya me conoce muy bien tanto como para saber lo que me pasa y creo que esta mis sentimientos.

-Pero taichou!...-la escuche decir en tono de reclamo y sin voltear. yo solo seguí mi camino a los cuarteles del escuadrón 10.

Narra Rangiku

Me ignoro eso fue más cruel que de costumbre. Ya lo perdí de vista al dar vuelta hacia la derecha en la esquina. Pero no entiendo porque no acepta sus sentimientos, aunque a veces sea frío y gruñón, sabe querer y proteger a sus seres queridos. Más de una vez a salvado a momo, aunque para ser teniente ha sido salvada varias veces, y sé que el ama a su abuela y que cada cierto tiempo va a visitarla.

En fin si no llego rápido al cuartel me va a regañar. Me voy!

En Karakura

Chicas voy a salir- dice un pelinaranja en la puerta ya a punto de salir, dirigiéndose a sus hermanas menores.

A donde mas onii-chan?- pregunta Yusu

Vamos a la Soul Society- responde Rukia caminando hacia la puerta donde Ichigo la esperaba

Karin volteo a ver hacia ellos, realmente quería ir, no porque la primera vez que fue* se divirtió bastante con todas las personalidades de los shinigamis conocidos de su hermano y ver la hermosa casa o más bien mansión de Rukia, la mansión Kuchiki y lo elegante, educado y reservado de su hermano mayor, el contrario totalmente de su Ichi nii-san, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama porque ese honorifico realmente se lo merecía.

Pero no, no quería ir por eso, quería ir a ver a ese peliblanco que no había visto en más de dos años quería ver como se encontraba y saber porque en todo ese tiempo no había venido ni a saludar. Su hermano fue el que perdió sus poderes no ella.

-Quieres venir Karin?- le pregunto su hermano

-N-no gracias- mintió

-Vamos! a nii-sama le agradaste dijo que eras muy educada que no parecías ser de familiar de Ichigo- se conto Rukia sonriendo

-Hey!- gruño Ichigo

-En serio? que bueno-respondió Karin devolviendo una semi sonrisa, pero aun sentada en el sofá

-Vamos necesitas distraerte últimamente te e visto muy preocupada y desanimada- le dijo su hermano.

-Está bien…-respondió, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación, Rukia fue detrás de ella tenia que dejar allí su cuerpo, porque no tenía a Kon como su hermano o a Chappy como Rukia.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación Rukia saco su guante, se lo puso y toco en el pecho a Karin.

Narración de Karin.

Acabo de salir de mi cuerpo, no importa cuantas veces lo haga siempre es extraño, ahora bajamos ya a la sala para luego dirigirnos a la puerta y salir.

-Que bueno que viniste- me dice Rukia con una sonrisa

-s-si bueno ustedes insistieron mucho, aunque me siento un poco mal por dejar a Yuzu sola.

-bueno seguro que va donde Urahara-san a jugar con Ururu o Ginta- dice Ichi-nii

-si seguro- respondo, aunque la verdad yo no creo que "juegue" con Ginta, no me gusta pensar así de mi hermana pero una vez la vi contra la pared detrás de la tienda de Urahara-san siendo besada por ginta aunque creo que no le molestaba.

Veo como Rukia abre la puerta senkaimon para poder irnos a la sociedad de almas, no se si esto sea buena idea parece que en realidad lo estoy buscando, el es la razón por la que voy pero por ninguna manera voy a ir donde el se encuentra.

Pasamos por el senkaimon, por el dangai y llegamos al Seireitei

Al llegar Ichi-ni y Rukia-san pasaron dejándome en la mansión Kuchiki para que los esperara ahí ya que ellos tenían que ir con el capitán Ukitake.

-Vamos con el capitán Ukitake y luego volvemos por ti está bien?- me pregunto Rukia-san -Claro no se preocupen- respondí la verdad es que yo quería estar en otro lugar, pero no iba a ir con el no me iba a mostrar débil y desesperada nunca lo he hecho y no voy a empezar ahora.

Los vi despedirse y las criadas a mandato de Rukia-san me llevaron a dentro de la mansión.

Narración de Toshiro

-Taichou aquí están los papeles que me dijo que revisara y firmara-me dice Matsumoto poniendo los papeles en mi escritorio

-Que bueno que ya terminaste llévate estos y haz lo mismo- le dije poniendo una montaña considerable de papeles en sus manos, parecida a la que recién me entrego.

-Taichoouu no me puede dar un pequeño descanso?- me dice en tono de berrinche y cansancio

-Deja de quejarte eres…..- no pude terminar la oración un singular y único reiatsu, mi única reacción fue a voltear hacia la ventana en dirección en la que se sentía ese reiatsu.

-Taichou?...aahh-dijo mirándome sabiendo en lo que o en quien mas bien estaba pensando ya que por lo visto también sintió su reiatsu.

* * *

_*Pd: la vez de Karin fue a la Soul Society Toshiro estaba en una misión _

_y no pudieron verse._

Mmm hasta aqui lo dejo x3.

La proxima semana subo el siguiente cap pero si puedo la subo antes.

Dejen reviews y les gusta o no n.n


End file.
